Oyakodon
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: Short drabbles on each Nakano sister interacting with her daughter
1. Falling

**Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the series.**

"When did you fall for him?"

1.

" 'When' you say..." Ichika rubbed her chin, one eye close in contemplation. She showed her daughter an easygoing smile but inside she was thinking hard.

She couldn't really remember one specific moment but there was a reason she never really told her daughter about how Fuutarou and her got together.

She didn't want to disappoint Mutsumi, after all.

"That's right. It was this one time we were locked in a shed. Your father caught me when I slipped. My heart was beating so fast then."

"So you actually fell for him and Father caught you? How amazing!"

Ichika sighed hearing her daughter satisfied. Maybe, one day she'd tell her daughter the truth but for now this was for the best.

"I'll be sure to tell that reporter who asked me about it."

"Hold on, Mutsumi-chan!"

2.

"Of course, the moment we first met I knew he was special."

Special here meaning a stalker, of course but there was no way Nino could deny the sparkle of her daughter's eyes. At least, not until she started bleeding and learned how cruel boys could be.

"We didn't immediately get along but I prepared a special drink for your father that made his mind turn around."

"Wow. What was it made of?"

A cocktail of sleeping pills, anti-depressents, and libido killers.

"Love." whispered Nino as if saying it aloud would ruin the magic of the word. Mutsumi looked up at her with adoration which was all Nino needed.

"You're amazing, mama! Papa definitely fell for you then, right?"

"Of course! In fact, he even rode up to take me away on a white steed!"

3.

"If I could recall, it was the time your father was confronted by Kiku-chan."

"Kiku-chan? Who's that?"

"His daughter."

"I thought I was his daughter!"

"Kiku-chan accused myself and your Aunt Ichika that we were having an affair with him."

"Eh?'

"I tried to ask him out but your aunt Ichika offered to be her new mommy. It was much too strong for me."

"So what happened, okaa-sama?"

"I confessed to him and then he replied with a proposal."

"Wow. And then you got married right after?"

"No, that was a few years later." Miku sighed in content. "That was a great day."

Mutsumi had already left, shaking her head about confusing timelines.

4.

"Hmmm."

Mutsumi patiently waited for her mother to finish her contemplation.

First, Yotsuba closed her eyes with a frown follows by a tilt of her head which was then followed by crossed arms and distressed humming.

After what felt like an hour, her mother finally nodded and stared at her with a rare look of seriousness.

"I have no idea."

"Eh?!" exclaimed Mutsumi as Yotsuba nodded to herself, as if affirming her words.

"You see, Mu-chan, whenever I'm with otou-san, my heart always feels light and I feel like doing anything for him. It's been like this since day one." Yotsuba folded her hands over her chest. "I felt the same when I first saw you. This is true love."

"I totally get it, okaa-san," said Mutsumi even if she actually didn't. She even had no idea why there were tiny angels surrounding her mother.

"Maybe kaa-san just loved him from the beginning?"

Muttering to herself, Mutsumi could only shake her head at her mother's obliviousness.

5.

"Huh? Do you really want to know about that?" asked Itsuki, her hand frozen in the middle of checking a test.

Mutsumi's reply was a silent but determined nod.

Itsuki pursed her lips. On one hand, she's always had a hard time saying no to her adorable daughter but on the other hand...

Itsuki blushed like the schoolgirls she taught. Even if it was Mutsumi, she couldn't help but feel shy or maybe it was exactly because of Mutsumi.

Composing herself, Itsuki prodded Mutsumi close to whisper the moment she had fallen for her father.

The girl moved her ear to Itsuki's mouth as Itsuki told her. Mutsumi's expression didn't change the whole tale. It was only when the two finally separated that she spoke up.

Itsuki wasn't exactly sure why so she was oddly nervous watching the unusually serious six-year old

"Mommy...that's the exact same moment daddy told me too."

"Eh?"

"I asked daddy when he fell for you and he told me the same thing." Mutsumi paused before pointing to Itsuki. "Ah! Mommy's blushing."

"You...!"

Soon, a mother-daughter pile was formed as Itsuki jumped to hug her giggling daughter.

Some days, Itsuki felt Mutsumi was too like her father.

**AN: Just some short and cute mother-daughter interactions. Most of the info is gotten from the volume intros.**

**All Mutsumi's are slightly different.**


	2. Movie Night

**Disclaimer: I own**** neither the series nornthe characters.**

Why Mutsumi hates watching movies with her mother.

1.

"Fast forward."

"Huh?" Before Mutsumi could say or do anything, the movie in the screen suddenly increased in speed.

What was once a quiet snowy scene was now a burning landscape.

She turned to her mother who was not so inconspicuously holding the remote control. She waved it lightly.

"It wasn't anything important. Just that the bridge blew up."

Mutsumi continued to stare at her mother, unimpressed. "Why?"

"Trust mother, Mutsumi-chan. You don't want to see that."

Well, neither did Ichika because she was part of that scene. She always had an odd secondhand embarrassment when she watched her more inexperienced self do such roles.

There was no way she was watching that with her daughter.

And as she remembered the next scene of her dead body (a doll) turning into a zombie, Ichika readied the remote, a finger on the button.

2.

"Oh my. That one's pretty hot."

"Mama! Don't make this weird." Mutsumi pouted next to her mother on the couch. All she wanted was to watch the latest movie her friend recommended.

"Sorry, darling." Nino smirked next to her blushing daughter. On her lap was a bowl of popcorn that her manicured fingers helped itself to. "So which one do you have a crush on?"

"I wanted to watch this again for the plot! The romance was really good and exciting."

"Sure, Mutsumi." Nino turned her grinning gaze back to their television. "The plot."

On screen, one of the vampires, played by a handsome teenage actor, decided to take-off his shirt.

Mutsumi tried not to inhale too loudly as her mother chuckled next to her.

"Don't worry. I was your age too." Nino consoled her daughter with a small pat on the head.

"Yeah, like thirty years ago."

"Watch it." Nino flicked a kernel of popcorn at her daughter which easily Mutsumi caught in her mouth. "Don't worry, I won't tell Papa you're into boys yet."

"Actually, Papa didn't seem to mind when we watched this last week." Mutsumi's face scrunched up in question. "He was really taken in with the werewolf subplot of the movie for some reason."

"Oh really..." An edge entered Nino's tone as a blonde actress with shapely legs entered only wearing her underwear.

For some reason, all werewolves were female so they always kept themselves lightly dressed.

Just as another skimpily clad woman entered the screen, her mother had already left with her cellphone in hand.

Apologizing to her Papa in her head, Mutsumi allowed herself to get back to her movie.

3.

"Wait a second."

Slamming her tiny finger on the remote for the nth time today, Mutsumi glared at her mother.

"Okaa-sama, this is getting absurd."

"No, the only thing that's absurd is why all these warlords who should be in the later years of their lives are all teenagers. Also, why are they girls?"

Mutsumi pouted. When the new precure movie was going to be based on the sengoku period, she thought she could finally get her mother into something she liked but...

"Also, they used the wrong crest for Yukimura Sanada. If they're going to use him then..."

"Okaa-sama, please." Miku paused as her child pulled her sleeve with a wobbly lip. She pursed her lip but then put on a gentle smile.

"Okay. I'll stop." She put her arm around her daughter and hugged her. It was rare for Mutsumi and her to bond over something so it'd be bad if she ruined it.

Mutsumi smiled back, releasing a sigh of release as both mother and daughter settled back down again.

They both then watched the magical girl movie set in the sengoku period in peace...

"We are here to revive Japan's greatest moster, Nobunaga Oda!"

"What!? Nobunaga Oda was nothing close to the worst warlord. In fact, among his contributions compared to..."

"Okaa-sama, no!"

...mostly peace.

4.

"Dun dun"

"Kaa-san." Mutsumi squirmed in her mother's lap. Yotsuba's strong arms were wrapped around her daughter, not willing to move an inch .

"Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun"

"Kaa-san, stop." Her mother always did this. Shark movies, zombie movies, ghost movies. It was always something with jumpscares.

Her mother didn't get scared. She got excited. She would start bracing herself, waiting for the jumpscare , increasing the tension for Mutsumi more than it should have been.

"Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun"

"It won't work." It's not like Mutsumi was getting scared. Nope. It just her mother always got so caught up and...

"Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun du- Kyaaaahhhh!"

"Kyaaah!

The bowl of popcorn in her lap flew as Yotsuba squeezed her daughter the same time the shark on the screen jumped out of the water and took a bite of the human.

Her mother's joyful excited scream mixed together with her daughter's one of pure terror.

Fuutarou, who was sleeping on the other side of the bed, threw a pillow at both.

5.

"Uwaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!"

Fuutarou tried to suppress the twitch of his left eyebrow. Unfortunately, it was still going on as he stared down at the two crying females.

He made sure to direct his annoyance at the older of the two who was leaking tears just as much as their daughter next to her.

"Itsuki...why..." It was less of a question than a tired call for explanation. He thought they had discussed this already.

"I'm sowwy..." Itsuki clutched his shirt as she buried her sniffling face into his chest. Mutsumi did the same though it was through rubbing her face all over his left pant leg.

"D-daddy...the p-p-puppy...the p-p-puppy...!"

Sighing, he placed one hand on the top of Mutsumi's head while the other rubbed his wife's back.

He did all of it with with a deadpan expression. It was impossible to get angry when it was both of them crying.

This was why he told Itsuki to stop watching her favourite movies with Mutsumi.

Every time, every single time, the puppy just had to die. Or the pony. Or the adorable visualization of an imaginary friend.

He wanted to be surprised Mutsumi hadn't gotten used to it yet but then he remembered her mom sobbing into his shirt at the moment.

Looks like he'll be buying two tubs of ice cream later

**AN: These are all based on the quints favourite type of movie besides Ichika which I found more fun if it was one of her own. Yeah Mutsumi's age flipflops but whatever.**


End file.
